The present invention relates to magnetic resonance and position tracking and, more specifically, to the combination of a magnetic resonance scanner with an electromagnetic position and orientation tracking device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,737,794 presents a method and apparatus for determining the position of a remote object and its orientation relative to a reference object by measuring the electromagnetic couplings between field generating and sensing elements embedded in reference and remote objects. The apparatus measures the couplings between the fields of the reference and remote object with the generation of a plurality of alternating current (AC) signals applied to the field generating elements and with the measurements of the coupled signals of the sensing elements. The method utilizes a model having an approximation of the dipole magnetic field of the generating source, based on Legendre polynomials, and computes the coupling between the generating and sensing element starting from an estimated value for the remote object location. An error is computed between the measured couplings and the one computed from the estimated location. The error is then used in conjunction with the estimated location until there is a convergence which produces a location representative of the actual position of the remote object. When the physical dimensions of the generating and sensing elements are comparable to the separation between them, the model fails. The model also has no means to compensate for field distorting elements, for example, the presence of conductive or ferro-magnetic material. U.S. Pat. No. 4,849,692 further extends the method to utilize pulsed direct current (DC) magnetic fields in place of AC fields, but has the same limitations.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,558,091 and 5,600,330 describes an apparatus which utilizes a triad of Helmholtz coil pairs for the generation of magnetic fields. The method used by the apparatus for calculating the position and orientation of a group of magnetic field sensors uses linear or quasi-linear approximation of such Helmholtz source coils. Because the magnetic field sensor must be within the quasi-linear section of the magnetic field of the Helmholtz coils, large coils are required for location tracking over the required area, therefore the presence of the magnetic resonance scanner will interfere with the operation of the location tracking device. As a result, in prior art optical methods are preferred.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,617,857, 5,622,170 and 5,828,770 describes the use of optical tracking devices for object position and orientation tracking. These optical devices require a line of sight between the optical camera and the position-sensing device, which limits the use of these devices.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,307,808, 5,353,795 and 5,715,822 each demonstrate methods for calculating the position and orientation of an RF coil, where the position of a small RF coil is computed from the magnetic resonance signal emanated from a target surrounding the coil itself in the presence of spatially encoded magnetic field gradients. The apparatus uses the frequency of the magnetic resonance signal to determine the RF coil location for a spatial dimension. In this apparatus, a magnetic resonance scanner generates a quasi-linear magnetic field gradient via the gradient coils of the magnetic resonance scanner. Because the frequency of the magnetic resonance of the material surrounding the RF coil is proportional to the strength of the magnetic field, the distance of the RF coil from the center of the gradient coil of the magnetic resonance scanner is assumed to be proportional, providing the location of the RF coil. The model for the magnetic field source is based upon a linear approximation and does not account for magnetic field gradient deviations which occur in magnetic resonance scanners, which results in inaccuracy. Additionally, when there is no material surrounding the RF coil, the device fails, since wither a weak magnetic resonance signal or no magnetic resonance signal is produced. As a result, the use of such a device is limited by these constraints.
Systems and methods for determining the position and orientation of an object with an attached sensor in a magnetic resonance scanner are disclosed. In general magnetic resonance scanners acquire data about a target which reside within a homogenous region of a static magnetic field of the magnetic resonance scanner. In one embodiment of the invention, a magnetic resonance scanner is used in conjunction with an electromagnetic position and orientation tracking device to calculate the position and orientation of the object within the magnetic resonance scanner and may be used to track the object and the target relative to a reference coordinate frame. In this embodiment, magnetic fields are used for location tracking of an object in order to avoid line of sight limitations.
A magnetic field is generated by a magnetic field source by applying electric current to a conductive wire loop of the magnetic field source. The generated magnetic field is sensed by a magnetic field sensor, allowing the tracking of the location of the object throughout the field of the magnetic field source. At the magnetic field sensor, an electric signal is measured which is proportional to the magnetic field. Using the measured value of the electric signal from the magnetic field sensor, a measured magnetic field may be calculated by a model of magnetic field sensing. Using a model of the magnetic field generation of the magnetic field source, at an estimated location given in the reference coordinate frame, an estimated magnetic field can be calculated. Comparing the estimated magnetic field to the measured magnetic field, an error can be computed. The estimated location for the magnetic field sensor is then changed and the steps repeated until the error between the estimated magnetic field and the measured magnetic field falls below an acceptable level. When the error falls below the acceptable level, the location of the sensor based on the estimated location provides a representation of the actual location.
The magnetic field generation model used in this system includes a line segment approximation of the shape of the magnetic field source and additional line segments accounting for field distorting components. This model compensates for distortions in the estimated magnetic field at the sensor by accounting for the magnetic field generated by the gradient coils of the magnetic resonance scanner and for the fields generated by any surrounding conductive and ferro-magnetic materials. The location and direction of the line segments is determined through test measurements of the currents in the gradient coils and the resulting magnetic field. The Biot-Savart Law is used in the magnetic field generation model to calculate the magnetic field generated by every line segment.
For the magnetic field sensing model, Faraday""s Induction Law is used to calculate the electric signal induced into a solenoid type coil. Models for other type of magnetic field sensors can be used in place of Faraday""s Induction Law for solenoid type coils where the magnetic field sensing model is derived based upon the physical law of operation for the sensor.
In the preferred embodiment, an autonomous magnetic field source is mechanically coupled to the magnetic resonance scanner. In yet another embodiment of the magnetic field gradient generating coils of the magnetic resonance scanner generate the magnetic fields for location tracking.
When an object is attached to the magnetic field sensor, such as a pointer, the location of the pointer which is known by the location tracking device in the reference coordinate frame of the magnetic resonance scanner can be represented in combination with the acquired data from the magnetic resonance scanner. In another embodiment, the data acquisition area may be controlled by the pointer. If a single data acquisition is controlled by the pointer and does not cover the entire target, the acquired data can be combined with a previously acquired data of the remainder of the target to give a more complete representation of the target.
In another embodiment in which there is a sensor attached to the target, the location of the target is used to control the location of the image acquisition of a magnetic resonance scanner, therefore the magnetic resonance scanner can compensate for the movement of the target form a predetermined starting point. In yet another embodiment, the data acquired from one data acquisition may be combined with data from another acquisition based on the information from the sensor tracking the target""s motion. In another embodiment, a magnetic field sensor is attached to the target in addition to the sensor attached to the pointer and therefore movement of the target and the location of the pointer relative to the magnetic resonance scanner can be accounted for when combining currently acquired data with a previously acquired data set. Additionally the pointer can be represented in combination with the acquired data.